Polaroid Solution
by Anonymousow
Summary: Cameron has a new polaroid camera and humour ensues... Thanks for reading : One-Shot FLUFF Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen Rating: T


**Hello my dear readers! This is FLUFF! Inspired a little little bit by a short scene from V-day. What a crap movie. Hope this fic isn't as crappy as it hahaha. Thanks for reading. Sorry for any errors! Enjoy :)**

**Polaroid Solution  
Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen  
Rating: T**

Cameron bounced out of bed to answer the door, careful not to wake her sleeping brunette girlfriend. She was expecting a package to arrive; something she had ordered about a week ago from . The blonde greeted the stunned delivery man in her pyjamas which consisted of only a tight pink singlet and lacy underwear. She signed the forms eagerly and thanked the poor flustered guy before closing the door.

Allison literally tore the small box open, making a mess of the place. Little bits of peanut Styrofoam spilled out as she rummaged through and pulled out her new Polaroid camera. Allison squealed softly at the light blue and white stylish camera. It was small, cute, compact and so much fun. The blonde immediately filled it up with film and decided to try it out on Remy's bowl of goldfish.

The camera flashed and started whirring softly, quickly producing a white squared piece of film with the picture she had taken on it. Cameron grinned, it looked really good! She skipped happily to the room and slowly got on the bed, carefully stepping over Remy who was in deep slumber. Standing on the bed, feet on both of Remy's sides, Cameron took a picture of the sleeping beauty.

The flash made Remy furrow her eyebrows and shut her eyes tighter, groaning in the process. Cameron chuckled and took another picture, to remind her how cute her girlfriend was when she was cranky. She tossed the pictures she took off the bed after admiring them.

"Mmfm, kill the lights babe…" Remy mumbled groggily and brought her arm up to cover her eyes.

Cameron giggled and lowered herself so that she was straddling the younger doctor.

"SMILE!" she exclaimed, using one hand to pull the doctor's arm off her eyes, and the other to take another unglamorous picture.

"FUCK…" Remy swore when the flash from the camera directly got her eyes.

Cameron laughed, "Like it? It's so pretty!" holding the camera up and admiring it. The blonde then took a picture of herself.

"Cam whore." Remy mumbled and rolled her eyes before pausing in deep thought, "Hey it fits… Cameron plus Whore… Cam whore." Remy started giggling to herself.

Allison fought the urge to smack her with the camera. It was too precious to hit anything with. She flashed the camera into Remy's eyes again, laughing evilly as Remy swore for the second time that morning.

"Gimme that!" Remy wriggled under Cameron and wrestled unsuccessfully for the camera.

Cameron giggled and used one hand to block Remy's flaying arms and another to take more unglamorous pictures of her girlfriend.

"Okay okay, I'll give it to you… but first we have to take a picture together." Cameron said and lowered her body, turning Remy's head to the left, and her own to the right so that she could take a picture.

Cameron stuck her tongue out cheekily while Remy deadpanned as the blonde clicked the shutter. The blonde took the piece of film and gave it a wave before laughing at the result. Her girlfriend was rolling her eyes in the picture and she looked crazy with her tongue out.

"You look so… BITCHY!" Cameron commented, laughing, and tossed the picture onto the ground beside the bed.

"GIMME THE CAMERA!!" Remy shouted and started tickling the blonde with both hands, making her shriek with laughter.

The brunette managed to grab the camera from Cameron's hands and flip them over, so that Remy was now pinning her to the bed with her body. Cameron continued laughing and struggling while Remy tickled and snapped a few pictures of her.

The brunette grinned at the cute pictures of her girlfriend before tossing them off the bed. Cameron wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips and pulled her into a soft kiss. The camera flashed, and out came a picture of them kissing.

"Mm… hot pic…" Cameron grinned at the picture, "Take another!"

Remy kissed her on the neck and took a picture while doing it. Cameron's arousal was evident in the photo. The picture managed to capture the pleasure she was feeling as Remy bit and sucked on her neck tenderly.

Remy captured the blonde's lips again, this time slipping her tongue in to deepen the kiss. A millisecond of whirring produced another hot picture of the both of them.

"We should just take a video of us making love…" Remy commented as she admired the picture.

Cameron couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, "We don't have a video camera…"

Remy smirked and pecked her on the lips, "I shall order one on Amazon…", she said before getting up to go to the computer.

"Wait…" Allison said, "I want you first…" and pulled Remy down on top of her again.

Remy placed the camera on the bed just beside them and chuckled into a kiss with the blonde.

Cameron cupped her girlfriend's face and returned the kiss passionately, moaning loudly as Remy caressed her bare leg before tugging her underwear off. Throwing the underwear to the side, Remy's arm accidentally hit the Polaroid camera off the bed, causing a "Thud" sound accompanied by the sound of plastic cracking.

Remy and Cameron stopped what they were doing momentarily and glanced at the end of the bed. Remy grinned sheepishly at Cameron who had cutely furrowed her eyebrows in frustration at her.

"I guess I'll be ordering another Polaroid camera with that video camera…" Remy said and looked at Cameron apologetically.

"You better." Cameron said before continuing what they were doing.


End file.
